Super Dark Saiyan
Super Dark Saiyan is the form a Saiyan can take when under the influence of Black Smoke Shenron. It is like Super Saiyan, but only a "dark SAIYAN" can do it. It is also about 10 times stronger than Super Saiyan. Only dark TRUNKS can use this form. Physical Appearance Whenever dark TRUNKS goes Super Dark Saiyan, his skin turns red and his hair turns purple. Also, his eyes stop being all white and are like normal, but negative. Stages Super Dark Saiyan This is the first stage of Super Dark Saiyan. While in this stage, dark TRUNKS gains access to Dark Copy. Dark Copy allows a Super Dark Saiyan to copy any technique that someone uses and turn it into a Dark version of the original. A Dark technique is exactly like the original, but it is about 10 times stronger. He is also stronger than a Super Saiyan 4 in this form and can only be beaten by a Super Saiyan 4 fusion or Super Saiyan 5. Super Dark Saiyan 2 It is assumed that a Super Dark Saiyan can go Super Dark Saiyan 2, but dark TRUNKS is so awesome, he skips this form. Super Dark Saiyan 3 It is assumed that a Super Dark Saiyan 2 can go Super Dark Saiyan 3, but dark TRUNKS doesn't go Super Dark Saiyan 2, so we'll never know. Super Dark Saiyan 4 It is assumed that a Super Dark Saiyan can go Super Dark Saiyan 4, but again, dark TRUNKS skips Super Dark Saiyan 2-4 completely. Super Dark Saiyan 5 After seeing Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta go Super Saiyan 5, dark TRUNKS uses Dark Copy to copy the Super Saiyan 5 transformation and turn it into a Dark version just like he did for the signature beams. dark TRUNKS can also combine all the Dark beams he learned from the Z-Fighters and turn it into a Negative beam. It's so strong, it can destroy planets. It is unknown how strong Super Dark Saiyan 5 is because no one has yet to be stronger than it, but it is assumed it is about 10 times stronger than Super Saiyan 5. Techniques Dark Copy While in Super Dark Saiyan, dark TRUNKS gains access to the Dark Copy technique. Dark Copy allows a Super Dark Saiyan to copy any technique that someone uses and turn it into a Dark version of the original. A Dark technique is exactly like the original, but it is about 10 times stronger. Dark Combination While in Super Dark Saiyan 5, dark TRUNKS gains access to the Dark Combination technique. Dark Combination allows a Super Dark Saiyan 5 to combine multiple Dark attacks into one giant Negative Combination. Dark Assimilation While in Super Dark Saiyan 5, dark TRUNKS gains access to the Dark Assimilation technique. Dark Assimilation allows a Super Dark Saiyan 5 to release the soul of Black Smoke Shenron and link it with dark COUNTERPARTS. Afterwards, dark TRUNKS becomes dark DARK TRUNKS. Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Techniques Category:Abilities Category:Transformation